Fire Skeletons
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Samukai & Frakjaw are married. Samukai has left his son & daughter weapons to defend themselves; and to hone their fire powers. Question is, which child is also a human?


Author's Note: Well, I hope you're keeping track of the one-shots. So, in the first one, I revealed more about Eddie & Ella. The Skeleton army disappeared, as you know. If you didn't know that, watch the episodes. You're about to meet fiery skeleton humans that will appear in a crossover & other Pokémon stories. Minus OCs, I don't own Ninjago.

* * *

><p><strong>Fiery Creations: Skulkin edition<strong>

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Nik!" a female skeleton shouts. This is Frakjaw. She is a fire skeleton & Samukai's wife. Together, they have a daughter, Nikole & a son, Frakcha.

"Frakcha, get out of my room!" Nik shouts.

* * *

><p>(Frakjaw's P.O.V.)<p>

"Neither of you will be taking over as general." After the ninja came, it's been hard. Of course we have the others, but when elemental times call, we divide.

Nikole & Frakcha are one year apart. Nikole is my eldest. She witnessed Kai & Nya meeting the elemental dragon of fire, Flame. She passed out & Frakcha found her.

After that, Nikole is able to live in the surface world.

She isn't alone on that aspect. Samukai was the overall general, a position now held by me.

General Kruncha has a similar situation, but we usually don't talk about it. He is the Earth general & served as a second-in-command of sorts to Samukai. Kruncha has the personality of a drill sergeant.

There is a similar truth for General Nuckal. He is the Lightning General. He was considered a mad scientist by Samukai. He does have that appearance, but he's just a little insane.

Lastly, General Wyplash. Wyplash is mysterious, but open-minded.

"Hey, mom!" Nikole shouts. Since there are these similar situations, we gave them last names that didn't sound strange.

"Nikole, where did you get that katana?" I ask.

"Daddy gave it to me & he gave Frakcha a machete," she states.

"Have you been practicing your fire powers with Frakcha?"

"Yeah, that's why he's in my room."

She leads the way. The Skulkin fire village of South Incinerator is where Flame was placed.

"Hehe. Hi mom," my son sheepishly says. I sigh. He's always getting stuck.

"I _warned _him," Nikole states.

"I wanted to see how high I could jump while wielding my machete!" Frakcha beams.

I use a sword & Frakcha jumps relatively high. Ordinarily, if Frakcha is in Nikole's room, I use my sword & skills to get him down. Usually, if he's in his room, I'll get one of the generals to help him. The first time he got stuck was before Samukai was vaporized; Kruncha swears from time to time. Once Kruncha got him down, he had to do 100 sit-ups.

The second time he got stuck was after Samukai was vaporized; Nuckal is usually holding something that would be dangerous, usually, glass. Once Nuckal got him down, he had to label all of Nuckal's glass test tube racks. Nuckal has 17 glass racks.

The third time was when Nikole wandered off. Wyplash got him down with his powers & Frakcha cushioned himself with fire. He ran off & Wyplash's punishments are various; none inflicting harm. However, if memory serves, Wyplash will occasionally use a katana.

"Tell me, son. How many times have you gotten stuck?" Despite it being a rhetorical question, Wyplash's punishments usually involve numbers.

"34. Counting now, 35."

After he gets down, our meditation continues until it's time for Nikole to depart with the others.

"Mom, if dad didn't get vaporized, would he still love me?" she asks.

"Of course he would & I'm sure that wherever he is, if he could see you & your brother, he'd be proud."

She beams & gets ready to leave with her friends.

She is a fire skulkin; she is a human. She is my daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Nikole &amp; Frakcha are my OCs. <strong>

**Name: Nikole Jones.**

**Ninjago hometown: South Incinerator.**

**Crossover appearance: Fiery Destiny.**

**Age: 14.**

**Other stories: Yes.**

**Appearance in "Fiery Destiny": Red hair, blue eyes. Usually wears black pants & a red jacket.**

**Trainer class in "Fiery Destiny": Ranger.**

**Team in Fiery Destiny: Growlithe (walking; partner).**

**Team in other stories: Growlithe, Delphox, Charizard (can Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard Y) & Emboar.**

**Trainer class in other stories: Former villain; battler for the Cinnabar gym.**

**Location of her Key Stone: On the zipper of her jacket.**

**Additional information: Nikole can change into a skeleton at will if someone says, "Scarlet." Scarlet is her trigger word & her favorite color.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Frakcha "Frank" Jones<strong>

**Ninjago hometown: South Incinerator**

**Age: 12.**

**Crossover appearance: Yes, but not a major character.**

**Other stories: Yes.**

**Trainer class: Former villain; battler for the Cinnabar gym.**

**Appearance in Fiery Destiny: Skeleton form.**

**Team in other stories: Simisear, Ninetales, Arcanine, Flareon & Houndoom.**

**Location of his Key Stone: On his left middle finger in a black ring.**

**Other stories: Red hair, blue eyes. Usually wears a white tank top with red shorts.**

**Additional information: He is incredibly smart & accident prone, to a degree.**

* * *

><p><strong>Post AN: Frakcha & Nikole will be mentioned in the crossover. In other stories, they will be registered when the time is right. Since Samukai was vaporized, he will be mentioned as deceased in "Fiery Destiny". There are more skeletons & outcasts than I can believe. Hope you liked it. Oh, by the way, these (with the exceptions of Wyplash's kids) are all undergoing rewrites.  
><strong>

**Final notes: When they appear in the other stories, they will be full-fledged humans & powerhouse trainers. Nik will be 2 years older by default.**


End file.
